Sex On The Beach
by A.Padackles
Summary: Era apenas uma noite como outra qualquer, ou ao menos Jared Padalecki acreditava ser. Mas ao conhecer Jensen, toda a sua vida mudou.


**Título** : Sex On The Beach  
 **Autor** : A. Padackles.  
 **Beta:** Sem betagem. Os erros são todos meus e agradeço quem os corrigir.  
 **Categoria:** **Concurso NFF Set./2016: Pic-Fic** , [Tributo] Dia do Sexo NFF 2016, AU, Slash M/M, Personagem Real (Padackles).  
 **Advertências:** Sexo explícito.  
 **Classificação:** NC-17.  
 **Capítulos:** 1 (one shot).  
 **Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No.  
 **Disclaimer:** Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos.  
 **Avisos:** os personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente, pois eu bem que queria um Jensen Ackles para mim. E se eles são gays ou heteros, não me diz respeito, mas que eu gosto da ideia, eu gosto.  
 **Bio:** Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles são os atores que interpretam os irmãos Sam e Dean Winchester, respectivamente, na série Supernatural. Fora do trabalho, são muito amigos, praticamente irmãos, e não se desgrudam. Várias pessoas, como eu, acreditam que eles tenham um relacionamento amoroso. Tendo ou não, é inegável que se amam e eles mesmos já citaram isso. Jared é casado com a atriz Genevieve Cortese Padalecki e com ela teve dois filhos, Thomas e Shepherd. Jensen é casado com a também atriz Danneel Harris Ackles e com ela teve uma menina chamada Justice Jay e terá um casal de gêmeos. Eles moram praticamente na mesma rua, em Austin, e suas famílias são amigas, mas durante a semana ficam em Vancouver, onde a série é gravada.  
 **Resumo:** Era apenas uma noite como outra qualquer, ou ao menos Jared Padalecki acreditava ser. Mas ao conhecer Jensen, toda a sua vida mudou.  
 **Itens:** (pelo menos dois)

: "Há dois meios de refúgio das misérias da vida: música e gatos." (Albert Schweitzer).

11\. CENÁRIO: Barzinho à noite.

 **Sex On The Beach**

Era apenas uma noite como outra qualquer, ou ao menos Jared Padalecki acreditava ser ao chegar para trabalhar em um **barzinho** super badalado de Austin, o San Jac Saloon*. Ele era barman no local há quase um ano e muitas mulheres - e alguns homens também - iam lá só para vê-lo. Claro que o fato de preparar excelentes drinks ajudava muito, mas se ele servisse apenas cerveja barata teria o sucesso garantido, afinal tinha um lindo rosto adornado por cabelos quase na altura dos ombros e um corpo escultural bem distribuído em seus quase dois metros de altura.

Antes de entrar no San Jac Saloon, Jared reparou no lindo Impala 1967 preto estacionado no local onde os funcionários paravam seus **carros** e se perguntou de quem seria, mas logo depois se esqueceu disso, afinal a noite estava movimentada e ele preparou um drink após o outro.

Depois servir diversos deles - e receber vários convites para depois do expediente - Jared percebeu uma voz diferente cantando e se lembrou de que naquela noite uma nova banda começaria a tocar ali. Curioso devido à qualidade da música, ele fez uma pausa e ao olhar para o palco, se encantou com o vocalista, que também tocava violão: um loiro de olhos verdes com o rosto tão perfeito que mais parecia uma pintura!

O primeiro pensamento de Jared era de que ele tinha que beijar aquele estranho e o segundo era com as delícias que aqueles lábios carnudos poderiam fazer por ele, especialmente com o pênis dele. Ele quase teve uma ereção só de imaginar aquela boca lasciva lhe chupando!

Quando a banda fez uma pausa, Jared foi imediatamente se apresentar ao vocalista, que ele descobriu se chamar Jensen Ackles e ser natural de Dallas. Jared também era texano, de San Antonio. Chamou o loiro até a área onde preparava os drinks e não gostou de ver as mulheres se insinuando para o músico. Maliciosamente, ele lhe ofereceu uma bebida.

\- Não quer tomar algo, Jensen? É por conta da casa. Indico _sex on the beach**_.

\- Pensei que não houvesse praia em Austin. - Jensen brincou, provocando, mas ficou vermelho com a ousadia do lindo bartender.

Jensen saboreou o delicioso drink fazendo questão de acariciar a taça e dar algumas discretas lambidinhas no canudo, o que só não provocou uma ereção no barman porque este se controlou muito - até porque não podia deixar de trabalhar. Eles quase nem conseguiram conversar e logo Jensen teve que voltar ao palco.

\- Albert Schweitzer dizia - Jensen começou a falar ao pessoal que estava no bar curtindo a noite - "Há dois meios de refúgio das misérias da vida: música e gatos". Pois eu trago mais música pra alegrar a noite e a próxima ofereço ao gato Jared, que faz o melhor _sex on the beach_.

O pessoal foi a **loucura** com a piada e mais ainda quando Jensen começou a cantar Simple Man. Jared, no entanto, ficou vermelho de vergonha e passou o restante da noite preparando muitas doses de _sex on the beach_. Enquanto fazia as bebidas, não deixava de olhar para Jensen e este lhe retribuía os olhares. Sandy, uma das garçonetes que levava os drinks para as mesas de quem preferia ficar sentado, até brincou:

\- Cuidado para não babar nas bebidas, Jared!

\- Estou dando tão na cara assim? - Padalecki perguntou para a amiga, que fez que sim com a cabeça e levou uma bandeja com três bebidas para a mesa seis.

No fim da noite, quando muitos já haviam ido e Jared estava num **ritmo** de trabalho mais lento, a banda encerrou, o que era a deixa para os que ali ainda estavam irem embora. O loiro guardou seus instrumentos e amplificadores em seu carro e quando voltou ao bar, não viu Jared por lá e achou que este já tinha ido embora.

Jensen voltou ao estacionamento e nesse instante Jared saiu do banheiro e olhou em todo o bar, achando que encontraria Jensen por lá. Ficou bem chateado, principalmente porque não haviam trocado telefones e ele teria que esperar até a sexta seguinte, quando a banda de Jensen novamente fosse tocar.

Padalecki pegou sua mochila, deu tchau para a equipe de limpeza e partiu. Quando chegou na esquina, viu o Impala parado no semáforo. Se assustou um pouco quando o carro foi de ré em sua direção, entretanto era apenas Jensen que o vira pelo retrovisor e fora até onde o mais alto estava, oferecendo-lhe uma carona.

\- Eu moro aqui perto e gosto de ir andando. - Jared respondeu. - Porém não perderei a chance de dar uma volta de Impala.

É claro que Jared aceitaria a carona até se Ackles estivesse numa carroça.

Realmente Jared morava perto e em poucos minutos eles chegaram. Jensen lamentou por ter gasto esse tempo falando apenas no carro.

\- Bem, talvez você queira entrar um pouco e tomar mais alguma coisa. - Padalecki ofereceu, sentindo o coração disparar.

\- Não seria má ideia. - Jensen respondeu sem conseguir esconder o seu desejo.

O apertamento de Jared era pequeno e com poucos móveis, mas aconchegante. Ele disse ao novo amigo que este poderia ficar a vontade e lhe serviu cerveja.

\- Não é engraçado que em sua casa o barman só tenha essa bebida? - Jared riu após dizer isso.

Jensen pegou a cerveja gelada e, mesmo que Jared tivesse apenas água da torneira, ele beberia com todo o prazer.

Padalecki pegou uma cerveja para si e se sentou junto ao loiro no sofá. Ele se perguntou por quê o desgraçado tinha que ser tão sedutor.

Eles passaram o restante da madrugada conversando, rindo e bebendo várias cervejas e quando estava quase **amanhecendo** , Jensen disse que precisava ir para casa descansar. Ele morava do outro lado da cidade com os companheiros de banda. Jared, todavia, não podia deixar que o outro dirigisse "alto" como estava e lhe ofereceu o sofá. Jensen aceitou, pois de repente sentiu bastante sono. O dono do apartamento lhe entregou um edredom e um travesseiro e lhe deu boa noite, apesar de já ser quase dia.

Antes de fechar a porta de seu quarto, Jared viu quando Ackles tirou a camisa e a calça jeans, ficando apenas com a camiseta preta que vestia e uma boxer também preta, revelando pernas lindas e um volume avantajado no meio delas. Ele mordeu os lábios e então tirou toda a sua roupa, jogando-se em sua cama. Repassou toda a sua noite até ali, em especial o momento em que quase teve uma ereção. Logo, seu pau ficou duro e Jared se masturbou pensando no loiro, soltando gemidinhos. Jensen só não os ouviu porque já havia pego no sono e Padalecki logo dormiu também, relaxado após o orgasmo.

Quando era quase meio dia, Jared acordou com cheiro de café. Ele vestiu a blusa e a calça que havia usado na noite anterior, deixando de lado a cueca. Saiu de seu quarto e viu Jensen, ainda de camiseta e cueca, fazendo café, ovos com bacon e torradas.

\- Desculpe se o acordei. - O texano de Dallas falou. - Mas acho que um pequeno café da manhã é o mínimo que posso fazer para retribuir sua hospitalidade.

Jared preferia ser retribuído de outras formas, no entanto ficou feliz com o tratamento. Eles comeram e conversaram um pouco mais e logo pareciam se conhecer por toda a vida. Tinham gostos parecidos e Jared já não sentia apenas desejo sexual, mas algo estava nascendo dentro dele.

Eles arrumaram a pequena cozinha e Jared falou que iria tomar um banho.

\- Fique a vontade, Jared. Aliás, não quero causar mais incômodo e já vou embora. - Jensen falou e foi em direção de sua calça.

Nesse momento, Padalecki o impediu e, sem dizer uma palavra o olhou bem nos olhos. Jensen entendeu e suavemente seus lábios se aproximaram. O beijo, que começou com ternura, foi aumentando seu **ritmo** até que suas línguas exploravam suas bocas, fazendo seus corpos estremecerem.

Eles se afastaram por um momento e Jensen sussurrou:

\- Talvez ao invés de eu ir embora seja melhor eu ir tomar banho com você.

Jared não pensou duas vezes e arrancou a camiseta e cueca do loiro, revelando um pênis semi ereto. Quando se deu conta, a própria ereção já estava na mão habilidosa de Jensen, que já havia arrancado sua blusa e calça jeans.

Pouco tempo se passou até que Jensen tivesse o pau completamente duro e eles entraram no pequeno boxe do banheiro de Jared.

Eles ensaboaram o corpo um do outro, concentrando as carícias em suas ereções e entradas. Jensen então masturbou Jared, que segurou com força em seus ombros, marcando-os. Totalmente rendido, este jogou a cabeça para trás e o loiro passou sua língua por seu pescoço. O mais alto sentia seu corpo em chamas. Ackles se ajoelhou, após jogar o corpo de Jared contra o azulejo, e abocanhou aquele pau maravilhoso, que parecia ser ainda maior que o seu.

Padalecki sentia o vai e vem da boca de Jensen e gemia palavras incompreensíveis, enlouquecido com aquela visão. Ele segurava a cabeça do loiro, que o olhava maliciosamente e chupava mais fundo, enquanto com uma mão apertava a nádega de Jared e com a outra segurava a base do pau do mais alto, que não conseguiu segurar por muito tempo e explodiu em gozo na boca do outro.

O loiro se levantou e Jared lhe beijou a boca e, para retribuir o orgasmo que acabara de ter, se ajoelhou e segurou com firmeza aquele pau enorme, que pulsava em sua mão, como que lhe dizendo para chupá-lo logo. Mas Jared foi devagar, a língua passeando pela cabeça rosada por um tempo para só então começar a chupar. Jensen o segurava pelos cabelos longos e isso, juntamente com seus **gemidos** , fez com que Jared tivesse outra ereção.

Padalecki sentiu o líquido espesso de Jensen bater em sua garganta e lentamente foi se levantando, sua boca beijando todo o corpo alvo do outro até chegar em seus lábios carnudos, onde se demorou em um longo beijo ardente.

Eles terminaram o banho e se secaram de qualquer jeito. Caminharam nus até o quarto, Jensen atrás admirando a bunda de Jared.

O mais velho jogou Jared na cama, se ajoelhou em cima dele e se inclinou para beijá-lo.

Seus pênis se roçaram até que ambos ficaram duros novamente. Seus corpos estavam queimando de desejo e seus lábios só se desgrudaram porque Jensen sussurrou:

\- Eu quero você.

Jared mordeu os lábios e se afastou por um momento para pegar camisinha e lubrificante em seu criado mudo. Ele próprio abriu a camisinha e a colocou gentilmente em Jensen, dando-lhe a deixa para prosseguir.

Jensen voltou a beijar Padalecki, enquanto lhe adentrava o ânus com os dedos **melados** de lubrificante. Quando o mais novo implorou, Ackles enfiou devagar a cabeça de seu pau e ficou encantado com a expressão de prazer no rosto de seu novo amante. Lentamente ele foi entrando, sentindo o corpo de Jared se contorcer de dor e prazer embaixo do seu. Quando Jared começou a mover os quadris e a apertar o pênis de Jensen dentro de si, esse aumentou o **ritmo** e foi metendo mais rápido e mais fundo.

A sintonia deles era perfeita, Jensen nunca havia sentido um corpo de encaixar tão bem no seu e Jared nunca tinha encontrado um beijo tão perfeito. O sexo arrebatador que estavam tendo era prova de que haviam encontrado o amor que buscavam. Seus corpos estavam em um frenesi apaixonado e era impossível raciocinar, apenas sentir. E eles sentiam. Sentiam calor, prazer, êxtase... E Jensen sentiu sua barriga ficar **molhada** quando Jared gozou. E Jared sentiu o corpo de Jensen ficar tenso e depois relaxar. Entorpecidos e exaustos, eles trocaram mais um beijo e então não sentiram mais nada, somente caíram em um sono profundo, abraçados.

Quando acordaram, já estava anoitecendo. Tomaram mais um banho e deram mais um milhão de beijos. Jensen precisava partir, tocaria num barzinho em uma cidade vizinha. Jared também iria trabalhar, mesmo com vontade de largar tudo e ir com Jensen.

\- Nos vemos sexta que vem? - Jared perguntou, fazendo uma carinha de cachorrinho sem dono.

\- Não. - Jensen sorriu. - Nos vemos amanhã no almoço. Eu sei onde você mora, acha que será fácil se livrar de mim?

Deram um apaixonado beijo de despedida e Jared trabalhou toda a noite com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Nunca em sua vida ansiava tanto pelo almoço de domingo!

FIM


End file.
